Something Vanilla
by Iuvenes
Summary: PWP Truhan for Veronica's birthday!


**AN:** I would like to give my sincerest apologies to my faithful reviewers for _The Taste of a Cure_, which I promised I would finish before writing anything else - apologies especially to Nicole and kallinite from aff, whom I think are Truten fans and not as likely to be happy about the diversion as my other multi-chapter reviewers (Veronica and Awesome Incarnate, the former of whom is _definitely_ not complaining, and the latter of whom is to blame for this fic).

**Warnings:** Redirect. Mansex, and everything that comes with it. Destructosex. Language. Lemonless Truten (there is only room in this fic for one lemon, and it's Truhan), and implied G/V. Also, Mirai, who shall not be called Mirai, and very slight, almost-nonexistent hints of twincest.

**Review responses** will be posted on my own page (see my profile for details). And much love in advance to those who drop a word or two, but also love to the silent readers.

_Something Vanilla_

_by Iuvenes Lascivus_

It wasn't as if I'd never thought about it before.

And Goten knows exactly how much I have thought about it (a lot, really). Has known, for a long time. It's never been a big deal. We fuse a lot, so it's hard to hide things from each other. Well, we haven't fused in a while, but last time we did, Goten's fantasies about my dad (for example) were starting to get pretty detailed and interesting. We don't hold it against each other.

And then, a year ago, me-from-the-future came back. He brought his mom with him, so now I have two moms and a twin. Our moms keep each other occupied while our dads are away (which is most of the time, since they live together now, and not with their wives). Everyone seems okay with that, too.

And Gohan . . . poor, lonely Gohan finally has a Saiyan lover. As soon as my twin came back, Videl packed up and moved to her dad's with Pan. I gather that Gohan visits them fairly regularly, and for all I know he's still fucking her, but the other Trunks moved right in as if they were just picking up where they left off, or something.

At the time, I figured that was pretty much the end of that.

Before Trunks came back, I still had a chance.

Because no matter how much of a self-righteous cloud-riding dorkmeister Gohan can be, there have been many moments over the years – it was always something about his eyes, and a soft susurration of his energy that said there was a little more to his emotions than just anger, or simple irritation – when I just _knew_ he was thinking about smacking the shit out of me, pinning me down, and fucking me right there on the floor.

But that's the thing. I've never been able to get that reaction out of Gohan unless he's pissed at me. And he's got to know that's why I never really grew out of that badass punk stage. Never stopped lording it over Goten, that I was stronger. Gohan hated that . . . but of course, Goten likes it, so it's all good. I even managed to turn Goten into an equal share partner in troublemaking. He's really good at it.

But whenever Gohan got stuck with the babysitting task (which was often, since our mothers didn't stand a chance), it didn't matter if me and Goten were being equally precocious. He always blamed me. Which was wise, of course. He was never fooled about the dynamic of my relationship with his kid brother, before or after the sexual aspect of it became known.

But after . . . after he realized what was going on, that's when I started to get _those_ looks.

And sometimes, he _would_ smack the shit out of me, if he had enough cause (I tried so hard to give him more than enough). He's one of only three people who can do that and get away with it, and I never fought back. Just looked into his eyes, and knew he was thinking about fucking me . . . got hard, and dared him to notice (he always pretended not to).

Sometimes Goten would look on, knowing me, knowing my mind well enough, knowing his brother well enough, to know exactly what was going on. And Gohan would always storm off in anger (probably retreating somewhere to wank), leaving us alone for a while, and usually Goten would finish what Gohan had started. We never talked about it because it wasn't necessary, and those impish smiles always told me what Goten was thinking, as if I didn't already know.

Yes . . . Gohan always wanted to fuck me – no denying that – but he never _liked_ me.

It sort of reminds me of how my dad was, about Goku. Wanted nothing more in the universe than Goku's cock; hated nothing more in the universe than the man it was attached to. I doubt Goku would have ever gotten past my dad's pride, if they hadn't fused, and even still, I sometimes wonder how Goku pulled it off.

And I guess it's not _quite_ like that, with Gohan. It was always a more casual thing than that. But poor Gohan barely had time to contemplate the awesome prospect of Saiyan sex before realizing that he had been left out of the bargain. And I have always sort of gotten the feeling that he blamed it on me.

But when my twin came back from the future, it seemed that all of Gohan's problems were solved.

He's got the guy he's always dreamed of fucking (me), but a completely different version. Not the brat kid that gave Gohan hell for nearly twenty years. He's got a me that learned everything he knows about life from Bulma and *drumroll* Gohan. No cocky Vegeta influence that drives Gohan up the wall.

And my twin is stronger than me, too. Gohan always thought me and Goten were lazy, and that we never appreciated how hard all the rest of them had to work to transform, but this poor kid had to work for it like everyone else.

So that should have been the end of it, right?

It was for a while. My family expanded, my second mom settled in, and Gohan disappeared with me-from-the-future into their little hidey-hole, apparently content.

My first clue, that all was not well in Gohan-land, was a week ago.

Mom (not sure which, but it doesn't really matter) decided it had been too long since we'd all gotten together at the same time (you know, the whole crew and all) so she (they) threw a party, and everyone obediently came. Gohan and me-from-the-future and Videl all came together, with Trunks carrying Pan as if to let everyone know that they were all a family like that. And our little group of friends has been through so many shocks that no one so much as batted an eyelash about it.

So, me being the most generally shameless and brave person present, I walked over to where the happy little family was chatting with Goku, and I asked me-from-the-future if he was fucking Videl too. I mean, I just wanted to know. It's not as if it's a big deal. And no one acted like it was, really. Videl blushed. Goku laughed and did that hand-behind-his-head thing. Me-from-the-future gave me a knowing smirk.

But go figure, Gohan got pissed . . . and lo and behold, there it was. That look, just for an instant, that told me I was going to get fucked. The look that I knew so well . . . the look that always failed to deliver. Just for an instant, and then he put his arm around the other Trunks as the look disappeared, murmured something in future boy's ear that sounded suspiciously like 'jealous?', and just like that I was dismissed.

So I blew it off, like I always do, and I went to find Goten, and we got into some things together, mostly food. Then we started throwing people in the pool. First Roshi and Oolong, because they deserve it the most. Then Krillin because he takes abuse so well. The next logical place to go was for Gohan and me-from-the-future, knowing we would probably get our asses kicked in the process, but that it would make the party less boring for everyone.

And we were headed that way, when I saw the look again. I remember running for a second or two, then using a burst of energy to move with as much speed as I had at my disposal, and then I thought my spine would crack as my back hit a tree, felt my breath cut short by a hand locked around my throat, and his body was pressed full against mine, my legs helplessly dangling around his waist. Only a few seconds, and I felt him, fully hard, rubbing against me through our jeans, and he whispered in my ear, voice tight with annoyance. "I don't want to swim right now, Trunks." As if that had anything to do with anything.

And he let me go, backing away as if he'd never touched me, and I noticed that everyone seemed distracted by the fact that Goten had been more successful than I, laughing uproariously at the my twin in the pool. Except for Goku, and dad, Piccolo and Krillin, all casting a wary eye in our direction, sensing a fight. If Goten and me-from-the-future sensed it, they weren't concerned.

But then the moment was over. Gohan turned his attention to his poor soaked lover, who was climbing out of the pool and stripping down to his boxers. No one was traumatized; Goku gets naked in front of everyone often enough that it takes more than a scantily-clad Saiyan to break up a party.

And I noticed, with the luxury of being able to stare at Gohan unobserved, that it was just barely possible to tell that he had a raging hardon, underneath his jeans. I knew it was there, though, flat against his stomach, held in place by the waistband of his pants, and when he twisted a certain way, I could see the tip of it, underneath his shirt. I smiled to myself, as the other Trunks's fingers lingered innocently there, as they kissed. And that look again, just for a second, over my twin's shoulder.

They left the party not long after, perhaps because the sun was down, and my poor twin was chilly, without clothes. And then Goten found me with his little imp smile, and we left too, found a place suitably in the middle of nowhere, an unending forest of pine for timber, too young to be much disturbed.

And this time, we talked about it.

"He still wants you," Goten said, stating the obvious to give me the go to vent if I wanted.

"More than he ever did, apparently."

"Yeah."

We walked for a while in the trees, our auras locked in a relaxed sort of mutual amusement, as we allowed the implications to set in.

"You should go for it," Goten said.

"It might have just been a weak moment."

"I bet you'll see him again soon, without trying."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

I thought about it, as we walked. Me-from-the-future hadn't seemed all that surprised, and for some reason, I hadn't noticed Videl's reaction at all. But I never considered that she would be a factor, beyond whatever permission might be required. She had adopted Gohan's general dislike of me, but certainly not in the same way. Which is fortunate, since I don't like girls.

And like an alarm going off in my head, I realized something.

"Trunks is fucking Gohan!"

"You think?"

"Yeah. It makes sense."

"All the time?"

"Probably not. But when they're with Videl, Gohan has to be in the middle. Trunks doesn't like girls." It's funny that I didn't realize till now why I blurted out that question at the party.

"I'm sure they get plenty of time alone."

"I don't know if it matters. He's not me."

"Nope. He isn't."

"He's not begging to be smacked."

"Maybe he does in private."

"You think?"

"Maybe. He _is_ you, deep down, you know."

And maybe Goten is right. But it's hard to see, really. My twin is just so . . . _nice_. Sugar and spice, and all that. Pretty remarkable, for someone who has been through as much as that guy, but then, he grew up with _Gohan_ as a role model. No Vegeta, no Goku, no Piccolo except in his mentor's memories. "_Fuck_, their relationship has got to be fucking _boring_!"

"You think?"

"Probably. I dunno. But Gohan still wants it, so he must not be getting . . . that."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Goten concluded, and with that, he started stripping off his clothes. We had discussed everything there was to discuss, and unfortunately for several dozen trees, it turned out we both had a surprising amount of sexual frustration that needed to be burned off.

And it also turned out, three days later, that Goten was right.

We were just hanging out at our apartment in West City which _nobody_ comes to visit – for some reason, we always have to go visit other people – and Gohan and Trunks came by out of the blue, like it was normal.

***

My twin says he wants to spend more time with me – we haven't really put much effort into getting to know each other, since he came back – and it was a really touching conversation, actually, alone on the couch as Gohan and Goten went to do the brother thing elsewhere.

I actually started to feel uncomfortable after a while, though, as I began to get the impression that this Trunks wants nothing more than to learn how to be like me. How to bring out that side of Gohan that I can uncover so effortlessly.

Is that even possible?

It's hard to say. He's going on about something . . . something about dad, back in the day when I was a baby, awe and fear and insane amounts of pride at having his existence acknowledged. Yes . . . he's getting there . . . but the kid has no clue what it's really like, I realize, as he goes on.

His features are so soft, untroubled. Somehow, he's pretty, in a way that I'm just not.

His mother loved him. Gohan loved him. No matter how hard his life was, he never had to stand in the shadow of the Prince of All Saiyans, not until he was old enough to _handle_ it. No matter how tough his life was, he had no clue, what it had been like to learn to walk under those watchful eyes. He would never know.

"You're scared of him," I interrupted. And he looked up at me, confused.

"Of dad?"

"No, idiot." And he pouted. "Oh, please. You're scared of Gohan."

The idea seemed to trouble him. "No, I don't think I am, Trunks. I know he would never hurt me."

"And that is exactly your problem, isn't it?" I'm starting to think maybe he's not all that bright.

But he suddenly turned his face away, blushing, and I know better than to second-guess.

"You're scared of him," I continued, taking advantage of his concession. "You don't have the guts to piss him off."

"But I don't _want_ to," he whined, pouting again, eyes doe-like and pathetic. "I _love_ him."

"But you like it when he's dangerous, don't you?" I whispered conspiratorially, noting the way his hands seemed to tremble on his knees.

And then, Gohan and Goten were back, and my twin had eyes only for his lover. Sweet, romantic Gohan, who was acting normal and big-brother, like he always was with Goten. He took his Trunks's hand as they went out the door. Just one look at me, over his shoulder on the way out, but it was enough.

We watched them fly away.

"Yup, he still wants you."

"I wonder what that was all about?"

"Fucking you." He grabs my ass to make his point, and I slap his hand away.

"Well . . . duh. But how? What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing interesting. Videl is going to have another kid."

"Oh _really_?"

"Yeah. What did you guys talk about?"

"About how he wants to be like me."

"Yeah?"

"I told him he needs to stop being scared of Gohan."

"He doesn't have any reason to be."

"But he should."

"You think?"

It was a good question. Because if my twin could pull it off, there would be no need for me. "Well . . . eventually. Yeah, he should."

"Yeah. You should just go over there one day."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

It was decided, then. Just like that. Probably my most intense forbidden fantasies were about to come true. "You want to come?"

"Nah. Not the first time anyway. Just go over there. Do what you do."

"Yeah. I think I will."

***

So, four days later . . . here I am.

Four days to think about it, for the first time knowing it will probably actually happen. For real.

And Goten has been smiling that little kinky smile that says he knows what I'm thinking about, all the time. He will want to fuse, after, so he can know what it was like.

The happy couple lives in a nice little house that Gohan built, in the middle of nowhere (you'd be surprised how many nowheres we have found the middle of on this planet), and I know they felt me flying over this way, felt Goten still back in West City. As I approach the house, I lose my clothes, stuffing them away in a capsule which I leave on the front porch . . .

[The rest of this fic can be found at more adult-oriented sites. See my profile for details.]


End file.
